Behind The Scenes
by bxblover
Summary: Yugi always admired Yami from afar. Now the sexy actor wants to ‘duel’ him. Joey would sneak glances at the handsome actor Seto. Now they’ve got a date. Full summary inside. Yaoi.


**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE:** Yugi is sick of his tedious job as a makeup artist, and really wants to get involved in lighting where he can be closer to the stars, like his eye-candy Yami, who seems to have taken a new interest in the makeup boy. Seto is a man used to getting what he wants---including the adorable Joey---and will do whatever it takes to keep it that way, even if it means taking the puppy on a date…

_Evenly split between YamixYugi and SetoxJoey. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!_

"You can't run away anymore Terrance. It took me this long to find you, and I won't let you get away this time!"

The smaller one's jaw trembled in fear; or was it the powerful tremor or obstinacy? "Then what are you waiting for?"

He grinned sourly, and lifted his arm to aim the Glock .17 at his once best friend. "Nothing."

"CUT!"

Heaving a sigh of frustration and rolling his eyes, Yami put his arm on his knee, showing as much displeasure as he could in the little corner he was sitting in. "What the hell is it now Jodi," voiced his cousin/co-star, Seto.

The director stomped onto the set, a lavishly decorated make-shift, tight-squeeze office, where they were shooting the scenes for next week's episode of _It's Just Business_; a relatively popular crime drama starring real-life cousin's Seto and Yami Kaiba.

Jodi flipped her bronze hair and put a pensive fist on her hip. "We need makeup on Yami, you're getting a shine again."

Yami groaned, but didn't stand up, knowing that if he adjusted his position even in the slightest, the beloved director would be on him to change it back to the way it was…over, and over, and over again.

Jodi Messing was a very driven, meticulous woman in her early thirties. She was already a big name director across Hollywood despite her young age. Anyone could get along with her outside of a studio. But once inside, there was an invisible DON'T MESS WITH ME sign stamped on her forehead. Very few could handle her in this mode, and Yami and his cousin were two of them.

"This is the fifth time you've stopped for makeup today!" Seto complained.

Yami brushed some dust off his arm that had fallen from the rafters. "Yeah, any particular reason you want me looking so hot today Jodi?"

Arms crossed displeasingly, her brown eyes rolled. "Very funny. Hey, where's the makeup guy? I called him two minutes before I stopped the take!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't blame me if your star isn't pretty enough for you," said a voice.

Yami looked towards the source of the voice, and saw the figure approaching the set. The makeup guy was a particularly young boy, his frame petite and slender, befitting to a teenager in his prime. His violet eyes were always wide, so even when he got mad he was perceived more as adorable rather than intimidating. A diminutive nose perked just above a set of slightly generous pale lips. Lips Yami didn't doubt felt like thistledown when kissed.

As he stepped on stage, his hips swayed, displaying the carpenter's belt he wore around them. For times when he had to be ready to get on the set at any time, he wore that large belt chock full of a makeup artist's tools-of-the-trade. It was very similar to a common tool belt, only probably remade by his grandfather, whom Yami had heard was quite the craftsman.

A delicate hand propped irately on those tiny hips, and another hand ran through his wild hair. Yami liked that hair. In his currently shorter position, Yami could see the set lights casting off all the unique colors. It was a fascinating combination of black, fuschia, and golden bangs. Shockingly similar to his own.

All of the sexiness in this creature, wrapped up into one adorable name: Yugi Mutou.

"Alright, so what's the problem here?"

Jodi made a what-do-you-think gesture towards Yami. "His makeup is too bright; you need to dull it down."

Yugi sighed, and stepped to Yami. With the light shining in even brighter from behind his head now, all Yami could see was the entrancing silhouette of the other man.

Yugi shook his head, and straightened to cross his arms. "I'll tell you what the real problem is: your fill light's too high, and too bright. Lower it and get a neutral density filter."

Jodi blinked, and took another look at the blinking Yami. She sighed and huffed. "How about that? All those years of training and you can still miss stuff you learn in high school. Hey Morty! Grab the LD, tell her we need to adjust the fill and need an NDF."

She patted Yugi's arm in gratitude before walking off the set again. "Thanks a million Yuge."

Yugi put his hands down, and before he walked off, "Hey!"

He paused, and turned around, raising a brow in question.

Yami gestured towards his face with a smile. "I'm getting a meltdown."

Yugi smiled back, and walked back to Yami. He crouched down and reached into one of the back pockets of the large belt. He pulled out a foam triangle, and very tenderly wiped the makeup before it sweated away.

A wide eye inspected his work with a concentrated frown before a bright smile came to his lips.

"Better?" Yami asked.

Yugi grinned. "Much better."

With that, the young makeup artist stood, and walked off the set, leaving Yami to stare at that delectable behind as it swished and swayed in a pair of tight leather pants.

"Okay, everyone ready?"

Yami continued to stare, his eyes not leaving the object he'd been lusting after that day.

"_QUIET ON SET_!"

That day…okay, so maybe that week. His arm fell into position as Jodi held up her fingers.

"_FIVE_…FOUR…Three…two"

Alright, the whole month that Yugi started working here, Yami had been lusting after him.

"You've been playing a coward's game Terrance!"

Yami tried desperately to bring himself back to the real world. "I-I'm the coward?"

Yami had been wanting that creature for a long time. The only problem was getting to know the child, a step he'd yet to take. Seto pulled the gun from the holster. "You can't run away anymore Terrance. It took me this long to find you, and I won't let you get away this time!"

"Then what are you waiting for?" Yami thought about that.

What _was_ he waiting for?

(Later.)

Yugi packed up his kit, and smiled at George. "How's Jenny? The last we talked she had the flu."

His fellow makeup artist smiled ruefully. "Well, she's doing a little better, but the poor kiddo's still having trouble keeping food in her little stomach."

Yugi laughed sympathetically at the image. "Poor kid. I hope she feels better soon." He slipped his coat on, and turned off the vanity lights on the table.

"Thanks Yugi. I'll have to tell her you send your love."

"You better!" He said in a playfully menacing tone.

George laughed as Yugi left out the stage exit. Out this door was a dark alley leading to a parking lot on the next building's property, leased by their studio. It was pretty dark here, but given a few steps one would soon encounter the bright street lights of their fine city.

Today was a good day. He'd gotten a lot accomplished and he was able to show some of his lighting knowledge. Okay, so maybe he wouldn't get promoted to the LD over a simple lighting suggestion, but it was a start!

"Hey."

Yugi stopped in his tracks, and quickly scanned all around him. Seeing nothing; not even a shadow. The hair on the back of his neck wasn't standing the way it did when danger was usually approaching…

"Who's there?"

A light tapping sound rang in his ears, and he crouched slightly, keeping his hand a little lower so he could swiftly reach his handy-dandy throwing knife he kept strapped to his leg at all times.

The tapping grew louder and louder until Yugi was able to tell the direction of the steps. He swung to the right, where he saw a figure in a black trench coat step under the street light. The figure looked familiar…

But…that was---

"Hello, Yugi Mutuo."

Yugi slowly straightened; still cautious, but purely due to instinct. "Hello, Yami Kaiba."

Lazy steps were made towards the boy. The smile could be heard in the actor's voice. "Quite a nice show you put on today."

Yugi's mood brightened immediately, knowing he was referring to his correction of the lighting. "Same to you."

Yami gave him a smirk, and Yugi almost had a heart attack. He was famous for that smirk on the show. Many times Yugi had wished he could be the target of that little sneer. Now that he finally was victim to its knee-shaking power he wasn't so sure he wanted it anymore.

Yami Kaiba was an amazingly sexy actor, who looked gorgeous in the stage makeup he was required to wear. Whenever Yami came in to the set in the morning, he was always wearing huge sunglasses that masked his entire face. He wouldn't take them off until he reached Yugi in makeup, who then---at Yami's request---covered his entire face in the light concealer that hid every single natural feature on the Pharaoh's face.

Yes. The Pharaoh.

Yami had told him once that the only people who saw him without makeup were his family and Yugi himself. That fact Yugi found to be an absolute tragedy. He was incredibly beautiful without all that covering. His skin was smooth, and there was a beautiful light tan hue, showcasing the Egyptian heritage. Hence the nickname.

He wished that the actor wasn't so uncomfortable about his looks. If people found him handsome with the thick covering of foundation, he couldn't imagine how striking people would find him without it. Yugi wished over and over again for the necessary courage to tell the actor how stellar he looked with no makeup. Stupid shyness…

Yami stepped a little closer to him. "How are you this fine evening?"

Yugi shrugged and smiled. "I'm fine. Can I help you with something?"

Yami stepped even closer, this time into the invisible bubble the boy had kept around himself. If the bubble was real, it would have popped.

He would have liked to back away, but he only backed away when he was scared. And he wasn't scared of Yami Kaiba.

He blinked up at him. Stupid shortness. Yami wasn't the tallest person, but compared to little Yugi…

Leaving his thoughts, Yugi said softly, "Is there a problem Mr. Kaiba?"

A playful smile came over the taller mans features. His strong finger stroked a pale face gently, making Yugi jump slightly in surprise. "In the first place, you can call me Yami. Second, I have a question to ask you."

Yugi swallowed roughly and nodded for him to continue.

The darker put his hand in the pocket of his trench coat, resting it there casually. "Rumor has it you enjoy Duel Monsters."

Blink. "Yeah."

A brow rose. "And that you're good at it."

Another blink. "Yes."

That acrobatic brow rose higher. "How good?"

A blink and a shrug. "I haven't lost yet."

The other grinned again. "Oh really?"

Arms crossed casually, bumping the actor in his chest. "Well, I don't like to brag."

His Pharoah snickered. "Fascinating. I would love to play a game with you some time."

The little makeup artist's eyes widened. "You play?"

He grinned mysteriously. "On occasion."

Yugi smiled. "Sure." He then thought for a second. "You wanna play right now?"

Yami blinked and his brow rose. "Here?"

Yugi looked around and blushed. "Oh; no. I mean, we can go back to my grandpa's house. It's not too late for a game of Duel Monsters and grandpa's really nice about letting me have people over. Um…well if you want to."

It occurred to Yugi that he just said it wasn't very late. What time was it anyway?

But the actor just shrugged and smiled. "Why not. I haven't had a good challenge in a while."

The young ones face brightened. "Alright!"

Yami's eyes widened suddenly. "Oh; I should probably call my cousin. He was supposed to give me a ride from the studio tonight."

Yugi nodded. "Okay. If you want I can get my car and drive it over here so you don't have so far to walk."

Blood colored eyes rolled as the actor reached for his cell phone. "Don't be absurd. People spoil me on a normal basis. I don't need it during off-hours. You can just lead the way while I'm on the phone."

Yugi set about doing that, and watched the actor dial for his cousin. The cell phone was a tiny little thing that had buttons about the size of a period on a keyboard. It amazed Yugi that the man in front of him managed to push just one button at a time. On the back was the logo for Kaiba Corp., the company that currently created Duel Monster cards. …Wait a minute…

DUH!

His jaw dropped, and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hello?"

The actor looked up at the boy in question, and Yugi snapped back to reality and began walking again, lending one ear to the phone conversation and using the other to think.

"Hey Seto. I know, I know. Sure, if you want. Hey listen, I was just invited to a Duel so you don't need to give me a ride tonight. Yugi Mutuo."

Yugi looked back to him at the mention of his name, and was greeted with a sly smile. "Yes, the makeup boy."

Yugi stopped again, opened his mouth and put his hands on his hips indignantly, making Yami laugh. "Wait; what? Oh really? Since when?"

Yami stopped as well, his eyes growing wider. "Oh…well, have fun. Bye."

The smaller one blinked wide eyes in concern. "Something wrong?"

One hand fell to a leather-clad hip, and the other ran through large spiky hair. Upon seeing the younger mans confused expression, the actor voiced, "Seto has a date tonight…"

Not fully understanding, the makeup artist said, "Is that a problem?"

The actor's hand that ran through his hair was flapped in the air helplessly before he slapped his thigh. "Well no but…he never dates. Even if he likes a person, he doesn't date."

This time Yugi put his hand on his hip. "Uh…if you like someone, why wouldn't you date them," he asked the other, completely disregarding the fact that he had yet to ask the stunning actor to dinner.

Yami shook his head. "No, no. It's just…if Seto likes someone, then usually he'll end up having a brief affair and let it go at that…he's never actually…_dated_ someone before."

Yugi thought about that. He'd heard of people who lived that kind of life. Just sex, and no real intimacy or closeness; not even romance. There was no way he himself could live a life like that. He liked the idea of romantic love too much. It was true life didn't always have a happy ending; just like the movie studios he worked at. But it was something he could hope for.

"So is it anyone you know?"

Yami chuckled, his voice ringing with irony. "Yes, and that's the weird part. Ever meet a guy named Joey Wheeler?"

(Seto)

Seto must have been crazy. He didn't date. He _never_ dated. He made it a _point_ not to date.

Yet, here he was in his limo, ready to pick up Joey Wheeler, the screenplay writer for _It's Just Business_.

He'd been obsessing over the guy for weeks. Every once in a while he and Yami would go see him about new ideas and possible script changes. Somehow, every time they went to see him, Seto would need a nice icy shower when he got home. He'd finally gotten sick of the ignored chemistry with the blonde haired…browned-eyed…puppy.

Flashback

Seto knocked on the door, waiting calmly for the reply.

"Come in!"

He opened the door widely, and immediately he was confronted with a friendly air. That was Wheeler alright. Stranger to no one. "Hey, Seto Kaiba my favorite acta' come on in!"

He was already in, with the twisted doorknob in his hand behind him. The blonde man was sitting behind his desk in a white shirt with the sleeves shoved up to his elbows; looking positively mouth-watering, as always. "Joey Wheeler, my favorite screenplay writer."

The blonde was currently hunched over some work. "I just need to finish this line here, so go ahead and make yaself at home."

Seto grinned. Much like his king-of-games cousin, he was a gaming man; and one of his favorite games was the game of seduction. And whether he knew it or not, Joey had made the first play.

He confidently strode over to Joey's desk, and took his seat at the edge nearest to his chair.

Joey penned his signature with finality, then sat up. He removed his reading glasses and turned to smile at Seto, before he realized how close the other man was and widened his eyes. "Oh! Uh…hey Mista' Kaiba, what's new?"

It amused Seto to hear Joey talk. There was a funny little accent, and a bizarrely nasal note. He allowed one of his legs to cross lazily over the other. His fingers played with the scattered papers. "I have a little problem." Play two.

The blonde saw these actions and an inquisitive brow rose. "Lay it on me."

Seto could have taken that comment so many ways and could have given so many different and devilish responses. Instead, he took the innocent route. "Well, Yami and I were a little worried about the script for the next episode."

Joey nodded, and amicably slapped a hand high on Seto's thigh. "I'm glad ya seein' me in advance."

Play three.

With a sigh, Kaiba said, "Don't get me wrong, I love the script, but Yami was just a little nervous about Terrance's character."

His hand still in place, the blonde tilted his head in concern. "I thought de producers and I made it clear that we wouldn't get ridda you guys?"

Pretending to rush to reassure Joey, Seto placed his hand on top of the others, and said quickly, "Oh they did, that's not the problem at all!" Play four.

The other man sat back in his chair. "Then what's the problem? I did write everythin' in your guidelines of the contract didn't I? I give dat thing the once-over twice every time I finish writing an episode."

Seto smiled at the other ones impatience. "Everything is in line with the contract. It's just that during the script you mention that Yami has to speak French. He is multilingual, but I'm afraid he only knows as much French as you can learn from the illiterate waiters at _Le Café Maison_."

Joey smiled, a flash of knowing hidden in his eyes. "_Pouvez-vous parler français, par une chancé_?"

Play five.

Kaiba grinned, a little surprised the other man spoke French. He didn't seem like the type to appreciate the most acknowledged romance language. "_Très couramment_."

"_Alors pourquoi ne l'enseignez-vous pas_," the blonde asked in confusion.

Cobalt eyes rolled heavenward. "The last time I tried to teach Yami something, he was nineteen and he lacked access to a convenient drugstore. I took a vow then and there that no other lesson he received would come from me."

Joey laughed. "I doubt dat a lecture 'bout safe sex could be associated wid a French lesson."

That grin returned, and he finally took the devilish route. "Well that depends."

The blonde locks swayed as his head tilted again, this time in curiosity. "On what?"

Calmly and slowly, Kaiba gently eased their joined hands up his thigh, smiling as the other mans eyes widened at the action. He leaned close and whispered in Wheelers ear, "_Quel genre de leçon enseignez-vous_."

He heard a gasp come from the other, and he gently nibbled on the shell of his ear, tugging softly with his teeth while he lifted his knee to force Joey's hand closer to the newly-forming erection between his legs. Play six.

His lips slowly kissed a trail from Joey's ear to the edge of his mouth, pausing to press tiny kisses around his lips. He was just about to go in for the kill, when suddenly he was yanked from the desk. Something had jolted his knee, causing him to fall forward. But a quick hand grabbed his waist and landed him in a comfy lap, another hand over the bulge in his slacks, and a tongue in his mouth.

Game, set, and match to Joey Wheeler.

The actor sat still for a moment, completely in shock over what had transpired. It then occurred to him that the other man was responding…and eagerly at that. The tongue in his mouth pulled and curled about his own, and the hand over his penis was beginning to massage the concealed flesh, making him growl with delight as his hips bucked, encouraging the other to press harder.

His wish was granted when Joey fully cupped the throbbing shaft in his slacks, his thumb stroking over the head. He moaned into the screenwriter's mouth and arched into the touch, his tongue now delving into the moist cavern, fighting for the dominance he was so accustomed to. His tongue clashed against the blondes, desperate for more of that caramel-hinted flavor he discovered. The other tongue fought back with equal enthusiasm, causing Seto to growl again. Wheeler was incredible; he wanted more.

His hands, which during the flurry had suddenly clutched to the blondes shirt, moved to the arms of the soft leather chair as he changed positions until he was straddling Joey's lap. He lowered suddenly, making their erections collide together and they both felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through their bodies.

Seto liked this position much better. His own height plus the extra elevation on the other mans lap made him almost tower over the blonde. From this angle his hands could explore better; an opportunity he took full advantage of by using them to run up and down a hardened chest. He grinned smugly against the writers mouth when he felt a hand clasp and knead on his ass, signaling Joey wanted more. Seto broke away from kissing the other man to rest his head on the golden silk nest of hair while he ground his hips into the blondes.

Joey felt drugged; high on pleasure, as if the other mans kisses were making him lose his mind. For so long he'd had it bad for Seto Kaiba, but he knew from experience it was a bad idea to get involved with a colleague. But as soon as he had begun that gentle kissing on his face the writer was gone. His body felt taut, like guitar strings pulled too tight. As the other man ground against him, Joey gasped, but refused to back away from the kiss; refused to give up that warm taste of coffee in the others mouth. Once mixed with the essence of the caramel chew Joey had sampled a few minutes ago, the two flavors blended into a delicious mix, making the blonde think of a fancy caramel frappuchino over at Starbucks…only this tasted _sooo_ much better.

His train of thought derailed in a millisecond when suddenly the actor started to unbutton his dress shirt. His eyes widened, and he pulled back so suddenly his head hit the soft leather behind him. The impact made his whole body arch, including the part currently snug against the actor's erection. They released a unison gasp when their engorged members met through the fabric of their pants. Joey felt lightheaded, his body and mind two equally opposing forces. He would have loved to keep going and see how far this would go…but for Gods sake, he hadn't even asked the guy out yet!

Using the strength it took for him to get through those years of abuse from his father, Joey hoisted the actor out of his lap, ignored the whimper of protest, and backed away behind his chair.

Once in that safe position, he cleared his throat, and took a good look at the clearly miffed brunette. Beautiful blue eyes glittered with a combination of lust and anger. Expensively coiffed hair had turned into a tangled mess that Joey could only call a just-laid sort of style. And between his spread legs was a…god _damn_ piece of tempting flesh. Hell, the whole _man_ was a tempting piece of flesh. A stray bit of hair fell over glittering eyes, just above high flushed cheekbones and swollen parted lips.

"Uh…I-I didn't mean for dat---"

"It doesn't matter! It HAPPENED!" Kaiba jumped up from the desk and set about straightening himself, maintaining a glaring eye contact with the blonde. "And you made it STOP! Now either you're a really good actor yourself, or from what I could tell, you were enjoying yourself! And the last I checked, people don't usually put the breaks on things that make them FEEL GOOD!"

Joey flinched at the harsh tone. He probably just made himself come off as incredibly cheap. _Way to go Wheeler_! "Look uh…Seto, I swear I'm not---"

Seto haphazardly ran his hand through his hair a couple times before demanding, "You're not what?"

The blonde turned, saying in a choked voice, "I didn't mean to lead ya on like that…I swear I'm not usually…I mean, I kinda…I gave you dat impression, but I really can't do…well obviously it's a bad…" The man stopped, scratching the back of his head in shame as he briefly turned his head back to Kaiba. "Damn Mista' Kaiba I don't know…maybe if I got ya phone numba' or somethin'?"

So humiliated he couldn't speak, the blonde turned to conceal his red face. He turned down a possible chance of having hot, raunchy sex with THE Seto Kaiba, and he turned it down because of old fashioned morals! God was he a total DUMBASS? On top of the fact he was left with one helluva painful boner. Using one hand so the brunette couldn't see, Joey reached down and gave himself a slight adjustment. Although that served only to make his head tilt back a little, and his eyes rolled back in his head. God he was a lust-driven MANIAC today!

Seto watched the other man hang his head; one hand against the wall and the other shoved gruffly into his back pocket. It occurred to him that the writer was probably of low-down urban decent…at least with that accent. Hence, he probably had low-down urban values. The way the boy had strived for forgiveness, how his hair swept in a shaggy way over his eyes as he hung his head in ignominy…he reminded Seto very much of those stray dogs that wandered the streets; the kind that followed you around until you finally gave in and took them home with you.

He smiled to himself at the analogy. He himself was always a sucker for those things. Though he was never sure if it was just because he pitied the sad faces, or adored the endearing ones, he just knew it was true. Even if he just barely spared a glance at the little animals he would always end up taking one…or more, home for Mokuba. His little brother had a lot of pets growing up…

This situation was no different. He still wasn't sure if he pitied the grief-stricken look on the writers face, or adored the wide-eyed one, but he still fell for it. Only this time he _definitely_ wasn't taking this little puppy home for Mokuba. Smiling, he stuffed his hands in his pockets, forced his rebellious erection to tame itself at least _somewhat_ and said, "Hey."

The blonde finally looked back up at him, his amber eyes beautifully shining with embarrassment.

Seto grinned at him warmly. "Got a pen?"

End flashback

Kaiba was quickly forced out of his thoughts when the driver announced to him that they had arrived. Clearing his throat, Seto stepped out of the door opened for him, and made his way to the steps of the fine apartments. He hoped Joey would like the place he had in mind. The puppy should consider himself lucky. After all…

Seto Kaiba _never_ dated.

(YamixYugi)

"Joey Wheeler!" Yugi asked in astonishment.

Yami laughed at him. "A friend of yours?"

The boy nodded. "My best friend!"

The actor laughed. "Wow. This is really odd. Seto doesn't date unless he finds someone he _really_ likes. Your friend must have been worth the challenge." He winked at Yugi, who blushed for his friend in his absence.

Ignoring the insinuation, he ranted, "Since when does he have the hots for Seto Kaiba anyway?" He pouted, crossing his arms angrily. "How is it that even though we've been friends since high school, I'm always the last to know things around here?"

He felt a light touch at his back and turned to watch the other man smile at him sympathetically. "Relax, Seto's my cousin and it's either me or Mokuba that gets news last."

The makeup artist blinked. "Mokuba?"

Yami tilted his head, remembering the other man didn't know who Mokuba was. "Seto's little brother; my younger cousin."

The pale boy nodded vigorously. "Is he in the film business too?"

The other man laughed again. "Nah. I'd say he's more interested in the family business."

This brought Yugi back to his thoughts from before. A bright grin spread over his lips. "Yeah! Are you and your cousin the same Kaiba's that own Kaiba Corp.? The company that bought out Pegasus Crawford's company and now makes Duel Monster cards and supplies through liaisons in Japan and America?"

His Pharaoh blinked, then laughed once more. "That's true, yes," he confirmed, his voice ringing with admiration at the boys knowledge.

Yugi's grin widened. "Wow…now here's an honor."

As they approached the blue VW Bug remodeled by his friend Tristan, the paler boy pulled out his keys and unlocked it with the press of a button. But suddenly, he stopped dead in his tracks once more. Yami Kaiba…co-owner of Kaiba Corp….and…

Oh no.

He looked hesitantly over at Yami, who was casually opening and sliding into the blue car.

Yugi gulped before he joined the actor. His hand shook slightly as he tried to place it in the ignition, though he wasn't sure if it was in trepidation or…excitement.

He had challenged the King of Games!

**Thank you for reading; more chapters to come, and I hope you liked it. Please Review. :)**


End file.
